


I Can't Get You Out Of My Hair

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anon Prompt, Comedy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hair, Humor, Humour, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Romance, Short, Yuri, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra realizes Asami likes her hair, so she decides to take better care of it in order to get the most beautiful girl in Republic City to be her date to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. Based on an anon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Monday, Kwongs

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an Anon prompt that went WAY TOO FAR but the idea was so cute I had to expand on it. I’m going to wait until the end to reveal the prompt, because it has spoilers! I hope you enjoy and please stick around! I honestly have never even planned out a full multi-chapter fic before so i’m excited to write the rest. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the support on Any World With You In It! I’ll be opening prompts again right after i’m done with this, so get your ideas ready!

Asami Sato is the brightest mind in the city. Nothing will escape her curiosity as it continues to expand and explode, literally!

Meanwhile, Avatar Korra is... aloof to say the least. A little oblivious to what's in front of her, but a certain event caught her mind recently.

_"And i'm really loving the hair!"_ Asami had told Korra. A blush entered Korra's cheeks as she found herself at a loss for words.

_"Uh, thanks!"_ Korra replied. She was still struggling to process her feelings.  _Think, Korra,_ she thought.  _The most beautiful girl in Republic City just complemented your hair. Say something ya dumb wolfbat!_

_"You're looking..."_ Korra paused for a brief moment.  _Cute? Hot? Beautiful? Amazing?_

_"...Snazzy, as always."_ Perfect.

Korra is sitting on a bench in Avatar Korra Park ( _What kind of turtle duck names a park after me?_ She thinks). She is deep in thought, wondering if there was a deeper meaning behind Asami's words. Korra wonders briefly if "snazzy" was the proper word to address Ms. Gorgeous Sato, but figures Asami enjoyed it. She takes a moment now to address her next move, trying to figure out the quickest route to Asami's heart.

"My hair!" Korra exclaims out loud. "She likes my hair!" She slams her fist on her open hand. She stands up and calls Naga. As she climbs up to the saddle of the polar bear dog, she talks to the animal, forgetting she is in public (as most pet owners do).

"Come on, Naga! We're going to buy some shampoo!" Naga howls, and Korra is off on her mission. The park-goers shutter at the ideas they come up with on what exactly the Avatar uses to clean her hair.

At the Sato Tower, Asami is hard at work redesigning the city (again). In her frustrations she tosses more blueprints onto the pile on her floor. It has only been two weeks since Kuvira brought her Spirit Vine laser unannounced into  _her_ city, and figured she could throw a party and trash the place. Friends have told her to take a break until Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding next week, but Asami is married to her job and the city. She started working eight hours after the battle.

While she does attribute some of this frustration to be the result of losing her father so suddenly, her duty to help people is greater than her personal grief. She recalls her father doing the same right after her mother had passed. Like father, like daughter, Asami sits down in frustration, taking a few sips from her drink.

"We'll never get anything done at this rate..." Asami sighs. Being patient is something hard learned for her.

After a brief two minute break, Asami hurriedly gets back to work. Frantically going through papers after papers, Asami falls back on the pile she has created. The open window begins to show fantastic orange colours.  _Great, it's the evening. Nothing productive. Again._ she thinks.

But then suddenly, as if a sky bison entered the room, a gust of air bursts the office door open. Papers now on top of her, Asami looks up from the rubbish to find...

Avatar Korra wearing... sunglasses? She has also added an adorable bow-tie to the collar of her outfit, somehow. The physics don't make sense, but we're also in a world where people control the elements freely so Asami goes along with it. While trying to look cool, Korra keeps her arms close but points to Asami with both hands.

"You, me, Kwongs." She simply says. She stands for a brief beat as Asami, covered in papers, gives Korra a bit of a glare.

"Korra, can you not see I am swamped with work?" Asami is trying really hard right now not to explode in front of Korra. Korra spins around full circle, her arms in the same position, and lands in front of Asami again.

"You need a break!" she says, or rather demands. Asami is still glaring at her, and then extends her arm to show Korra the papers that have become her floor. Korra does the thing again.

"I don't care!" she exclaims. Asami groans. 

"Fine, but not too long I'm very busy," She says. Korra adopts a huge, lopsided grin on her face as Asami gets up. As Asami walks by Korra, she knocks the sunglasses off her face. Korra is in a panic as she tries to find her expensive sunglasses amongst the designs. 

After finding the sunglasses, Korra puts them on her head and quickly catches up to Asami, who is still frustrated. Korra attempts at cheering her up.

"I'm so excited to hear about your plans!" She says. Everything is exciting with her. Asami grunts.

"There are no plans." She states bluntly. 

"Okay, then." Korra turns away in thought as they enter the elevator. "Tell me about what you did before! With all the vines and stuff!"

"I built roads around the vines." She says bluntly, again. "Simple."

Korra is still trying to cheer up Asami, until she loudly tells her to "Shut up, lets just get to the car." Korra is pouting.

The car ride there is silent between the Avatar and the engineer. Since rush hour is just beginning, they quickly find themselves stuck in traffic on the way to dinner.  _Great,_ Asami thinks.  _Something else._

Korra, still pouting while looking out the window, turns her eyes to Asami. Her face is even angrier now as she slams her fist on the horn. Korra sighs and lets herself up from the window. Seeing as they are stuck for a while, just the two of them, Korra puts on a bit of a smirk as she decides to make an impression.

Being an Airbender is a wonderful asset to have on your dating resume, and Korra sure was planning to use her back pocket trump card. She starts playing around with the wind, learning its currents and gusts, and starts to bend it to her will. Asami starts to take notice of the sudden wind bursts, and gives Korra a “not now are you serious” glare. Korra sighs, and as she seemingly puts her arms down, she suddenly bends a bellow of wind towards her face. Thinking she is in slow motion, she lets her hair fly in the wind as if she is a model. She manages to throw in a cool look on her face, still thinking she is slowing time down.

Unfortunately, the Avatar is not a timebender, and the end result is Korra literally bending gusts of air at her face.

“What... are you doing?” Asami asks with a blank face. Korra is starting to realize her plan for Asami to notice how her luscious locks flow in the wind may not be effective.

“I, uh,” Korra stumbles as she stops bending. Her hair is actually a mess now, her tool to win over Asami is ruined. Internally, she hangs in defeat upon her one chance to impress the elegant engineer. Defeated, she starts to fix her hair. “N-nothing...” Korra stumbles. Asami gives her a confused look again. “Okay...” She says as traffic finally picks up.

After what seems like hours (but is really only ten minutes), the blue convertible Satomobile reaches its destination. Korra yawns and stretches as she jumps out of the car, already knowing her chances are shot. Slouching, she stands beside Asami, looking up at the intimidating building.

“Y’know I just realized,” Korra sighs. “How are they even open? Do they even get business?”

Asami, her anger slowly wearing off, ponders the thought. “Well, there sure are a lot of cars here.”

There are three other cars in the parking lot. Korra is not amused by Asami’s sarcasm.

“Look, we’re in rebuilding time, okay? The same thing happened three years ago.” Asami says. “Let’s just go in and grab some food. It’s probably cheaper right now anyway.”

“Uh, how cheap?” Korra suddenly asks, her voice sheepish. Asami gives her a puzzled look. 

“Korra, you _do_ know what the prices are like here, don’t you?” Asami replies, crossing her arms. Korra becomes flustered, and quickly goes through her pockets. A grand mission, the great Avatar manages to find twenty yuans in the back pocket she didn’t know she had. Asami brings a hand to her forehead.

“It’s the thought that counts, y’know!” Korra exclaims, defeated, embarrassed, and somehow holding on to hope. Asami sighs as she heads back to the car, ready to go back to the office. Yet another interruption, _I really won’t get anything done at this rate,_ she thinks. Asami turns on and revs up the engine, a saddened Korra sitting on the ground almost begging for her return.

“Come on, ‘Sami! Lemme take you out somewhere!” Korra begs. _‘Sami?_ , Asami’s brilliant mind has not heard this particular nickname before, or any nickname even. Curious, Asami turns her head.

“What did you just call me?” She asks, genuine. Korra suddenly pipes up. Is this her chance? Did she not mess up everything after all? Delighted, Korra stands up, runs over to the car, and hops in. Asami is a little taken back by the sudden excitement.

“Well, I hear nicknames are in these days and I figured that cute people should get cute nicknames!” Korra happily explains, but then suddenly goes red on the realization of what she said. She quickly sits back in her seat, looking away. Suddenly, she hears Asami giggle. Korra’s entire body is as red as a fire ferret.

“Thank you, then,” Asami smiles. Korra, already broken by emotions, nods her head in response. Asami starts driving. “You wanna take me out? Let’s go for some Water Tribe Noodles. Bolin told me about this fantastic hole in the wall- Korra, are you okay?”

Avatar Korra is currently curled up in a ball, blushing like mad, possibly not even breathing. 

“Y-Yeah! Couldn’t be better!” She manages to pipe out. She struggles to put a small smile on her face as she awkwardly laughs. Asami gives her a look, and then giggles as she turns her eyes back onto the road.

“Sorry about earlier, Korra,” Asami says. “And thank you for bringing me back down.”

Korra looks at Asami now, and notices a bit of sadness in her emerald eyes. She sits up to be at her eye level.

“You’ve gone through a lot more than you realize,” Korra quietly responds. Asami looks at her. Korra puts on a soft smile and tenderly puts her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “But don’t worry, I’m always going to be there for you.” 

Asami smiles warmly at the scene. “Thanks,” she says. Korra catches herself staring at Asami, entrapped by her beauty, ensnared by her voice. Korra blushes and turns away.

“H-Hey,” she manages to stammer out. “You got a dress for the wedding yet?” Korra turns all red again. She’s not sure if Asami notices.

“Not yet, I haven’t had any time.” Asami sighs. 

“Well, you gotta get one! You’re the richest girl in Republic City. You can’t wear an old dress. Nope! Out of the question!” Korra quickly exclaims. “When are you free?” Asami laughs at the question.

“When _am_ I free?” She repeats. She thinks for a moment. 

“Wednesday,” she replies. “I’ll make some time on wednesday.”

“It’s a date!” Korra blurts out. _I really have to start thinking about what I say,_ Korra embarrassingly thinks. To make matters worse, Asami’s cheeks warm into a soft blush as she giggles.

“It’s a date.” 

Korra may very well be a mess of feelings again. Three bowls of stress-induced binge noodle eating is considered valid confirmation.


	2. Day 2: Tuesday, Air Temple Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra asks Jinora for some advice on how to confess to Asami. Ikki, Meelo and Rohan want to help. Based on an anon prompt.

In the southern waters of Republic City, there lies tiny island hosting a temple. While proudly hosting the family of Avatar Aang, Air Temple Island has since opened its doors to any aspiring airbender roaming the earth. Airbenders, and of course, Avatar Korra. In this case, an extremely distraught Avatar Korra.

Korra has woken up much earlier than her typical schedule. While initially forced awake by the loud banging and crashing of Varrick’s wedding planners, Korra quickly finds herself prancing around her room in thought. She has walked around, stood on her bed, even meditated, but she still cannot find the perfect path to Asami’s heart.

“Maybe I should buy her a car, she likes cars...” Korra, sitting cross-legged on her bed, broods over the idea. “Nah, she already has, like, fifty...” Korra has a distinct habit of talking to herself. Korra also likes to forget that while she would love to spoil everyone with material possessions, being the Avatar isn’t exactly a paying job. Suddenly remembering yuans are a thing, she wonders: _How the flameo do I make money anyways?_

She brushes off the thought and continues talking to herself. To convince herself that she is not crazy, she turns to Naga and pretends she understands.

“Naga, how do I get her to notice me?” Korra whines. She goes up to the polar bear dog and ruffles her face, much to her annoyance. Naga grunts as she wakes up, giving Korra attention (restrained attention, rather).

“We have a date on wednesday even! Or it’s not a date, we’re just going shopping...” Korra continues to ramble. “Should I grab her hand, or should I hug her, or should I kiss her or something...” Naga now whines and stands up, walks out of the room and hits Korra with her tail. Korra glares at the sassy canine as she walks out. “Thanks for your concern,” she says.

After freshening up (she makes sure to use that shampoo stuff again), Korra yawns as she enters the kitchen. Not expecting anyone else to be awake at this ungodly hour (except Varrick, apparently, judging from his very loud “COME ON! JUST DO THE THING!” orders coming from outside), Korra fixes herself up a quick breakfast sandwich made from the finest of arctic hen eggs. Slugging herself to the family eating area, she is a bit surprised to find Jinora sitting there, quietly reading a book. She looks up at Korra as she enters the room.

“Korra! I didn’t expect you to be awake so early!” She happily exclaims. “I mean, I’m usually not either, but Varrick is getting a little... extravagant.”

“I know, tell me about it.” Korra groans as she sits down beside Jinora, who quickly goes back to her book. The two sit in silence for a little while, until Jinora pipes up.

“So, who were you talking about before?” She asks. Korra suddenly enters a literal world of panic.

“W-What are you talking about!?” She stammers out. Jinora chuckles a bit.

“The walls are very thin here, I thought you learned that after you brought Mako home-”

“I thought we agreed never to discuss that ever again,” Korra quickly shuts up Jinora, garnering horrible flashbacks of the day Meelo learned “how babies are made.” That mischievous little mind of his made him never shut up about it for months. The phrase “Will Mako be coming over again?” uttered with a snarky look in his eye, became synonymous with breathing.

Jinora seems to be the originator of the “Airbender Snarky Eye™”, providing Korra with a prime example at this very moment. Also known as “Jinora’s Knowing Eye™”, Korra gives in, crosses her arms and begins to explain.

“Okay, so there’s somebody I really... like.” she stammers out, blushing. She looks up to see Jinora, still with that knowing look on her face, to make sure she is indeed listening.

“How much do you like them?” Jinora asks.  
“A lot.”  
“Just ‘a lot’?”  
“Okay, okay, we’re talking about ‘I really like you and I think we were meant to be together’ levels of liking someone,” Korra sighs. Jinora goes back to her book.

“Tell me more,” the airbending master says.

That may have been a pandora’s box Jinora wasn’t ready to open.

“...SO smart, and beautiful, even from the back...” Korra has been swooning over the as-of-yet-unnamed Asami for close to ten minutes now. Jinora is starting to understand why Naga left the room so quickly.

“And I mean, her hair is SO perfect and luscious... I just wanna run my hands through it...” Korra has practically entered the daydream world at this point, blushing at the “Will Asami be coming over again?” fantasies that have entered her mind. Jinora raises her eyebrow at a particular word.

“ _Her_?” she slyly remarks. Korra pauses. _I_ ** _REALLY_** _HAVE TO START THINKING ABOUT WHAT I SAY_ , she loudly thinks in her head, realizing she has a problem.

“Y-Yeah! Gotta problem with that!?” Korra slams her fist on the table, her face bright red. She should probably get that skin-constantly-turning-red problem checked out by a dermatologist. Jinora chuckles.

“I think you’re beyond ‘I really like you and I think we’re meant to be together’ levels,” Jinora says, putting down her book. “It’s pretty obvious that you’re in love.”

“Well, maybe I am in love with Engineering Weekly’s ‘most beautiful girl in Republic City!’” Korra crosses her arms again, looking down into her lap, a bit embarrassed by her giveaways.

“ _You_ read Engineering Weekly?” Jinora asks Korra, a smirk on her face. Korra turns away, not completely realizing she just told Jinora just _who_ she was in love with. Avatar Korra is indeed a bit oblivious.

“I don’t read it for the articles...” Korra mutters, still missing the point of Jinora’s “question”.

“But anyway,” Korra muses. “How do I let this girl know I love her? Isn’t there a romantic love story in one of those books you read that could inspire me?” Jinora thinks for a moment.

“Well, there’s beautiful story about a poor, Water Nation beggar who fell deeply in love with a beautiful, Fire Nation heiress, and after years of admiration the Water Tribe beggar decided to confess to the heiress countless emotions that were bottled up for decades...” Jinora trails off in thought, recalling timeless lines of prose. Korra is confused.

“I don’t understand how this is going to help me,” she asks, a blank expression on her face.

“I wasn’t done yet!” Jinora exclaims. “Anyway, the Water Tribe beggar decided to rehearse a love confession, spending thirty days and thirty nights painfully reciting words to fellow beggars that fell on deaf ears...” Jinora starts to trail off again, until Korra slams her fist on the table, bringing her back to her senses.

“So...” she says, bouncing her fingers on the table. “Did it work?”

“The beggar confessed but the Heiress was too busy to listen so they lived the rest of their lives forever lonesome.” Jinora quickly finishes. Korra gives her a frightening glare.

“What was the point of telling me that then!?” she angrily asks.

“I still think it’s a romantic story,” Jinora replies. Korra is thirty seconds away from bending a boulder in the smug airbender’s face. “I mean, it doesn’t hurt to practice a love confession.” she shrugs.

“So what you’re trying to say with that story then... is to make it perfect?” Korra curiously asks. “That didn’t help the beggar...” she mutters. Jinora laughs.

“You don’t have much to worry about, Korra. I’m sure Asami loves you too.” she says, and goes back to her book. Korra has no reply to the words that were just spoken.

“I-I-I.. H-How did you-” Korra has probably discovered new shades of red by now. Jinora gives her that Airbender Snarky Eye™.

“You’re not that hard to figure out,” she says. Korra crosses her arms and looks away again, this time super embarrassed. She sits there for a few moments while Jinora reads her book, only to be interrupted by a new guest to the mess hall.

“It’s barely 7:00 a.m. How are you guys up sooooo early?” Bolin hammers in, yawning. To Tenzin’s dismay, the great Mover star decided right away to move into the temple with Opal. For some reason, Meelo doesn’t make fun of _them_ with “Will Bolin be coming over again?” jokes (much to Korra’s dismay).

“I-I was just leaving!” Korra quickly airbends herself up and firebends rocket fire to fly out of the room and down the halls. The entire ordeal was probably a bit of an overreaction, but it did only take her 5.3 seconds to get to her room. Not to mention she did it in _style._

“Don’t forget to practice!” Jinora calls down the hall, attempting at reaching the great Avatar. A tired Bolin looks behind the path.

“What the turtle duck was that all about...?” He asks, yawning, then falls asleep on the table.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Korra is frantically rehearsing an anguished love confession to Asami.

“My dearest Asami...” She begins. “Many a day I have fallen smitten with you... Your green eyes are as breathless as Kyoshi Island... You are as fierce as a Fire Nation soldier... Oh, who am I kidding!?”

Korra hangs her head in defeat. This whole ordeal is going nowhere, and she is about to give up all hope of loving her dearest Asami Sato. Naga walks back into the room now, most likely to the polar bear dog’s regret as Korra starts talking to her again.

“Naga, there’s gotta be some sort of way or excuse to let Asami know I want her to be my forever girl,” Korra whines. Naga rolls her eyes (as best as an animal can).

“I’ve been taking care of my hair but she doesn’t notice... if only there was some sort of _event_ I could ask her out to...” Korra is sitting beside Naga, deeply in thought. Naga suddenly growls, picks Korra in her mouth by her shirt, and walks out of the room.

“H-Hey Naga!? Whacha doin’ girl!? Naga!! Stop!!” Korra panically whines as Naga runs down the halls of Air Temple Island, and eventually to a window where she can see Varrick bossing people around. The island rarely looks so decorated, Korra admits, with a stage being built surrounded by tables and lights. The blue hue of the scene makes Korra a tad homesick, but then she has a sudden moment of realization.

“That’s it!” She exclaims, hitting her open palm with a fist. “I’ll ask Asami to the wedding! It’s perfect! Thanks Naga!” She pulls some meat treats out from who knows where and gives them as a reward to the emotionally struggling polar bear dog. Naga drops Korra, picks up the treats, and walks away (hitting Korra with her tail _again._ )

Brushing herself off as she stands, she starts the journey back to her room to rehearse the ultimate invitation. However, she subconsciously begins to speak out ideas as she walks down the halls.

“Ms.Sato, I have an inquiry for you...” Korra mutters. “...Nah, that’s too formal... no... that’s too lax...” Her mutters begin to get louder as she approaches the safe haven that is her room. As she enters it, it seems she has gone into an introspective search into her own feelings for the engineer she is so fond of.

“So in conclusion, Asami Sato, those are the many reasons why you should accompany me to the wedding... Damn it that’s too serious!” Korra slams a fist on the floor as she sits down on it. _Why can’t I be casual about this?_ she thinks. _We’ve literally been through life and death together yet I freeze up just thinking about asking her...?_

“Damn it, Asami, why can’t I tell you I love you!?” Korra blurts out loud, angrily bending a touch of fire from her fists. After a moment of calming down, Korra hears a small noise, no, a _pitter patter_ of light-footed children. She looks up in horror when she realizes her door has been open this whole time, and the grey rings of a flying lemur tail are peeking in the doorway. The lemur then sticks his head in with his master, the smirking child looking so damn _satisfied_ with the precious confession he has just overheard.

“ _MEELO, I SWEAR TO RAAVA-_ ”

Korra’s face turns expressionless once she sees Ikki and Rohan poking their heads in the doorway as well, snickering to themselves. Meelo looks at his siblings with a sly look on his face.

“ _Asami_ , huh,” Meelo practically sneers. Korra rarely feels this level of anger towards an individual. So angry, she may very well enter the Avatar State. The kids seem calm, too calm, in regards to the situation.

“I’ll forever be saddened that the pretty lady will not be mine, but I think I’ll feel better after I spill the beans to your... ‘gal pal.’” Meelo says, giving Korra a sly glare as he makes quotation marks with his fingers.

“Meelo you little-” Korra jumps up, ready to strangle the disgusting little cockroach. She is suddenly interrupted by the ever excited Ikki.

“You gotta catch us first, Korra!” She excitedly chimes in, quickly grabbing Rohan and bending an air scooter. Meelo is not far behind her, looking back smugly at Korra.

“Okay, that’s it!” Korra quickly makes an air scooter of her own and starts chasing the tiny imbeciles. The look on her face scares the living crap of everyone emerging from their rooms, a wonderful start to their day. The chase continues outside the confinements of the temple, and is quickly making its way to Varrick’s precious wedding venue.

Varrick’s face enters a world of panic as the three air scooters are barging towards his painstakingly beautiful set up. Meelo, now leading the race, expertly avoids all the obstacles, but Varrick is still huddling on the ground in fear. Korra, in an attempt to try and take the lead, somehow finds a lift in a chair missing its front legs. She quickly maneuvers to the makeshift ramp, only to find Ikki was one step ahead of her and planning the same thing.

“I’m not letting you win!” Korra cries. As she follows Ikki on the “ramp”, she breaks the air scooter and gives herself a firebending boost. The blast brings her over Ikki and Rohan. The race has moved to the bay.

“No fair!” Rohan whines from his sister’s shoulders. “Ikki she can’t do other kinds of bending in an air scooter race, can she?”

“What the flameo makes you think I care!?” Korra snarls as she looks back on her opponents. Her anger is scaring even little Rohan now. His eyes start to water, and Korra has an _Oh shitake mushrooms_ moment. She is forced to turn around and comfort the kid.

“Rohan I didn’t mean- Rohan stop crying...” Korra is in desperation here, but it is too late; Rohan is bawling his eyes out. _Tenzin’s not going to like this..._ she thinks.

Ikki is getting mad at Korra now too. “Look at what you did!” She angrily points to Rohan, his tears ruining her hair. “Korra stop this!”

Korra is super close to turning the race around and scootering closer to the two, but ultimately decides to apologize again and catch up to Meelo. _There are more important matters at stake,_ she thinks, yelling “Sorry!” to the racers falling behind. The angry look now turning upwards to her little brother, Ikki yells at Rohan, who has seemingly stopped crying.

“Come on, Rohan, we rehearsed this!” A split second passes, and Rohan starts crying for real as Ikki looses her scooter and they fall into the water.

It’s a thrilling dash in the Republic City streets! Korra and Meelo are side by side. Meelo is racing to Asami’s office, Korra keeps attempting at stopping Meelo. However, she knows she cannot _actually_ hurt/murder the boy (Tenzin is possibly worse than Lin when he’s enraged.), so the attempts to slow down Meelo are met with much failure.

“You can’t stop me Korra! I’m a man with a mission!” Meelo calls out to his rival, only inches behind him.

“Meelo you goddamn monkey feather...” Korra snarls, taking a slight lead.

“I’m telling dad you said that!” Meelo creeps ahead of Korra again.

“You wouldn’t dare,” They are evenly matched.

Finally arriving at Meelo’s destination, the race scales the building. Air scooters are flying up the vertical walls of the Future Industries Tower, only moments away from reaching their target.

“Meelo, you better stop now!” Korra frantically taunts, knowing he is inches away from Asami’s office. Meelo just turns around and smirks as he reaches Asami’s window.

“I win.”

_Crash!_

Meelo breaks through the window to Asami’s office as Korra catches up behind him. As using the scooter to _scale walls_ is an advanced application of the art, Meelo’s speed forces him to brake slowly if he wants to safely dismantle his scooter. Korra crashes into him instead.

Meanwhile, a distraught Asami is looking confused at the whole situation. She looks at the two airbenders, rubbing their heads as a result of the crash, and then looks at her window, smashed into a million pieces. Korra, having a moment now, looks at Asami and follows her gaze. She punches Meelo in the head.

“You better pay for that you dirty little wolfbat!” she quickly exclaims, giving him one more punch. Meelo manages to airbend up before Korra plants another one.

“Asami!” He exclaims, a sly grin on his face. Asami is already unimpressed by the scene in front of her. She knew coming to work early would bring new surprises, but she thought they would be intellectual instead of... hysterical.

Korra pulls herself up into body slamming Meelo to the ground. The two start to wrestle as Meelo attempts to finish his sentence.

“A-” * _murph!*_ “-sami!” * _murph!*_ “Korra-” * _murph!*_ “Wants to-” _*MURPH!*_ “Tell you she-”

“Really likes that conditioner you told me to try!” A flustered Korra manages to blurt out, covering up any potential reveals. Meelo pushes her over.

“That’s not-”

“Asami I’m really sorry about your window, I’ll get Tenzin to fix it, we’ve really gotta get back to the island, I’m sorry!” Korra grins goofily and grabs Meelo by his hair as she makes her exit through the door. Asami, feeling a mixture of shock and confusion (mostly confusion), has no time to get any words in before the office door closes behind Korra and Meelo. The next thing she hears is a loud _thud!_ and the cries of a nine year old airbender getting his butt (literally) kicked.

Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Rohan (who are very fishy at the moment) meet Korra and Meelo at the Republic City dock. A worried, and also angry Tenzin is waiting for them, and he’s not exactly happy to see the Avatar dragging his son by his hair (although, he admits he probably deserved it.).

“What is the meaning of this!? You had us all worried sick!” Tenzin screams to them. Meelo is scarred, Korra is too angry at Meelo to even care. She throws the boy at his father.

“Thanks to him, you owe Asami a new window.” She coldly remarks. Meelo attempts a grin to his father, trying to lessen the blow, but it doesn’t seem to be working. Tenzin glares at his son before motioning them all to get on the boat.

“You’re going to explain everything on the way back, and don’t expect to have much fun for the next little while.” He sternly tells Meelo as he walks to the boat, and then looks at Ikki and Rohan. “You two as well,” he says. The two of them glare at Meelo with anger in their eyes.

As they enter the boat, Jinora tries to make small talk with Korra.

“So... did it work?” She asks, that Airbender Snark™ in her eye. Korra, ahead of her at this point, turns around with the darkest face Republic City has ever seen. She looks down at the airbending master with the most resentful of hate, and then points at her.

“Oh yes, this was such a _wonderful_ idea, Jinora. How about you try some of your advice and ‘rehearse’ a love confession to your precious Kai!?” Korra yells at the girl. Tenzin picks up on the conversation and turns a protective eye onto his eldest daughter.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” He says, stroking his beard. Jinora becomes flustered while struggling to come up with an answer that she can’t find. The boat begins its departure back to Air Temple Island. Korra is standing at the helm of the boat, a stern look still on her face as she crosses her arms. Jinora is sitting, looking out the side of the boat, still blushing. Tenzin is holding his youngest children in his arms, or rather, he picked them up and they are struggling to break free of his hold. “Discipline,” He mutters when asked about the reasoning.

Even though he’s hanging in defeat, Meelo manages to get Korra’s attention with one, mischievous little remark:

“So when’s Asami coming over?”

Korra airbends Meelo out of his father’s grasp, only to have him belly flop into the bay.

No one dares to utter another word on the ride home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinora made up that story about the water tribe beggar and the fire nation heiress in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> I'm going to try and get at least one of these done every week! I have an extremely busy schedule during the week so pls forgive for slow updates. Thank you for all the support on the first chapter! 600 HITS IN ONE DAY BOOM BABY. *Kuzco dance*


	3. Day 3: Wednesday, Little Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go on a date-um, "shopping adventure" at the local, conveniently not destroyed fashion mall. Based on an anon prompt.

_Day 3: Wednesday, Little Ba Sing Se_

It’s a date to be marked on the calendars, a time that should be remembered throughout ten thousand years of history. The Avatar then will have another Harmonic Convergence on their hands, but none of that will matter; Korra has sworn to remind her future lives of this event every year of every life. 

Today is the day Avatar Korra ~~has a date with~~ is going shopping with Asami Sato.

“Korra you look fine!” Kya desperately whines to the Avatar. She decided to stay in Republic City to help it heal, but lately she has been finding herself playing listener to Korra’s romantic rambles (and apparently offering clothing advice). Kya currently has an extremely bored look on her face, of which is being lifted up by her arm on the table in the family dinner room. You would too if you had been listening to Korra’s hopes and woes for the past half hour.

“Geez, Tenzin was exactly the same when he went on his first date with Lin-”

“I-It’s not a date! We’re just going shopping!” Korra quickly refutes, a nervous look on her face. “Look, we both need new dresses and _it just so happens_ that Asami and I found some convenient time to do so. Alone. Just the two of us.” Korra is crossing her arms, blushing. Kya is not convinced. Perhaps Jinora’s Knowing Eyebrow™ has an originator. Kya sighs.

“Look, kid, call it what you want, but let me tell you: putting that much time and effort into your clothes and hair for a shopping day with your ‘special friend’ isn’t going to fool anybody.” she says, leaning back and crossing her arms. 

“Ha! I knew that shampoo stuff was a good buy!” Korra exclaims, having a one track mind and only listening to the part of Kya’s statement about her hair. Kya brings a palm to her face as Korra excitedly runs out of the room. She almost runs into Opal, who heard the last little bit of the conversation. She turns to Kya.

“‘Special friend’?” she says, making quotation marks out of her fingers and shooting some curious eyes at Kya. “Isn’t that what you call Lin?”

Kya bends some conveniently placed water in Opal’s direction.

All freshened up and ready to go, Korra brings Naga out to the dock. She figures it would be fun and cute to ride Naga into Republic City’s most popular fashion mall (that somehow remained perfectly in tact after the battle. Conspiracy theorists blame capitalism.). Naga barks sadly as they reach the water.

“Come on, girl, you just gotta swim for a few minutes and then I promise to dry you off right away,” Korra pats the polar bear dog, who knows she doesn’t have a say in the matter. “Do it for me, girl. Do it for my date-I mean shopping... adventure with Asami.” 

Naga somehow manages to roll her eyes again and then hops into the water. Korra jumps on top of her, giving her some treats. 

“Good girl!” She says, hugging Naga’s head. Naga somehow grunts, and begins her swim across the bay. The wind is as magnificent as the weather, at least by Korra’s standards, and wishes Asami could see her (self-proclaimed) stunning brown hair being “bended” by the wind. Fortunately, the flow lasts until she gets to the city, where Asami is patiently waiting for her. 

“Asami!” Korra waves from the water. Asami looks a little dumbfounded to find Korra riding on a swimming polar bear dog. Korra is a little upset at the realization that Asami isn’t noticing how amazing the wind is working out for her today.

Asami is still bewildered as Naga pulls herself up onto the dock. Before Korra has a chance to hop down, Naga shakes the water off of her, almost knocking Korra off but most importantly getting Asami all wet (in ways Korra does not want.). Korra quickly hops off and down to Asami.

“Oh my spirits I am so sorry!” She exclaims, horrified. Asami chuckles a little. 

“It’s okay, I needed a shower anyways,” she laughs. Korra is not amused, and will not be satisfied until she knows Her Majesty is perfect. 

“No, no, let me get you dry. One minute...” Korra starts to gather some wind. 

“A-Ah it’s okay Korra! Really!” Asami insists, just finishing squeezing the hair out of her hair. But alas, it is too late. Korra bends a gust of wind in Asami’s direction. Not so hard as to sweep her off her feet (Korra’s saving that for later), but enough so that Asami has to cover her face. 

It should also be noted Asami is wearing a skirt today. However, there is no need to worry; she is wearing stockings under the skirt. Korra may or may not be slightly upset at this fact.

The wind knocked out of her (after it was knocked _at_ her), Asami looks at Korra with a slightly blank face. Still a bit damp, she blinks a couple of times, and then proceeds to fix herself after the regains her senses. Putting her ponytail back in, she suddenly feels some heat near her face. She almost burns herself on Korra’s firebending hand. Korra is blowing at the fire, using some airbending to make warm hair.

“Look! I’m a blow dryer!” She happily proclaims, her face looking giddy like a puppy about to go on a walk. Asami manages a small, “I have to be nice” kind of smile.

“Uh, thanks.” She says. Korra puts her arm down for a moment, and motions for Asami to hop onto Naga.

“Come on! We can finish drying you off on the way there.” Korra excitedly tells Asami, hopping onto Naga. Asami sighs as Korra helps her up onto the polar bear dog. 

The ride (walk?) there is pleasantly quiet. Not exactly knowing where Little Ba Sing Se actually is, Asami has taken the helm and is directing Naga. While this is also practical in the sense that Korra can continue being Asami’s human blow dryer, Korra sometimes “casually” looses her balance and has to... hold onto Asami. From behind. Just finishing drying Asami’s hair, Korra finds herself in this position. Asami turns around, a sly smile on her face.

“Having fun back there?” she asks. Korra gets a little flustered.

“T-This is a necessity! I’ll fall otherwise, ya know!” Korra quickly replies. _Wait, is she..._ Korra thinks. Before she has a chance to finish her thought, Asami laughs as she turns back around.

“Thanks for drying my hair, it feels nice.” Asami quietly thanks Korra, doing a small hair flip. From behind, where Asami can’t see her, she looks lovingly at the engineer with her polar bear puppy dog eyes.

“Anything for you,” Korra whispers. She holds onto Asami a little tighter. “I-I mean, you’re welcome! Anytime!” Korra exclaims, flustered and holding onto Asami at comical levels of tightness.

After what _just so happens_ to be a longer ride than expected, the two of them finally find Little Ba Sing Se.

“Sorry girl, gotta leave you outside,” Korra sadly tells Naga. If anything, the canine has been waiting for this all day; finally, she can take a nap. Naga turns around, finds a nice little patch of grass out of the way, and instantly falls asleep. She hit Korra with her tail on the way there.

A wonderful outdoor mall modeled after the great walled city, shops in Little Ba Sing Se are divided up by the “rings.” The outer ring is where you find convenience and commoner shops, and sometimes the occasional gift shop. The middle ring hosts all the casual shopping chains and the food court (hosting some not-so-traditional Earth Kingdom food). Finally, the upper ring contains only the best of the best; the high end stores only a select few can afford. Obviously, the “special friends” instantly trek to the upper ring.

“Asami, you know I can’t afford this...” Korra whines as they walk through the large marketplace. It is surprisingly busy in the outer and middle rings, considering less than a month ago all these consumers probably lost their homes and businesses thanks to the Great Uniter. 

“Don’t worry about it, I got you covered.” Asami says, nonchalant. She grabs Korra’s hand and drags her into the upper ring. Here, it is sparse, and the class difference is stark; In the other rings, people wear casual jackets and plain dress. Here, only the most elegant members of the city are allowed to show their face, and wear the dresses and suits to match. Korra feels underdressed until she remembers the great Asami Sato is just as casual as she is. Asami quickly finds her favourite designer dress boutique, and runs over to the window. She motions and calls Korra over. Korra doesn’t remember the last time she’s looked this excited (and she suddenly remembers that she hasn’t even seen her this happy since _that day_ happened.).

Asami points to a long, flowing red dress made of silk. It’s sleeveless and has some suggested jewelry posed beside it. Quite risqué for the time period (not that either of them care too much).

“Isn’t it pretty?” Asami asks, smiling. Korra is taken aback by her cuteness. 

“Yes you are...” Korra breathes. “I-I mean yes, it is!” she quickly stammers, looking away and scratching her neck. Asami chuckles.

“Come on, I wanna try a few on!” Asami says as she runs excitedly into the store. Korra slowly walks in after her.

“I wanna try _you_ on...” she mutters, blushing at the wonderful fantasies popping into her head of Asami in a dress. Asami turns her head as they walk in. 

“Hm? Did you say something?” She asks. Korra panics. 

“N-Nothing!” She says, burying her head.

Asami seems to be having the time of her life trying on different dresses, shoes, jewelry and Korra swears she changed her makeup at least three times. Not super interested in clothes shopping (or more specifically, dress shopping.), she forces herself to focus her attention on Asami. This is a skill that isn’t as hard as Korra thought.

After each dress change, Asami asks Korra for her opinion. Oddly enough (from Korra’s perspective), Asami instantly hates the dresses that Korra... doesn’t like more than the others.

Asami tries on a purple dress. “Cool!” says Korra. She is trying to hide her blush.

Asami tries on a teal dress. “Awesome!” Korra exclaims. It’s very hard to hide the blush now.

Asami tries on a short, pink dress, that barely reaches her knees. _Oh spirits..._ Korra thinks, her face completely red at this point. “S-Snazzy!” she stammers out.

Finally, Asami tries on the red dress they saw in the window. Korra is physically incapable of anything now, she is in complete awe in Asami’s presence. Her mouth gaping open a tiny bit, Korra whispers: “Beautiful...”

Asami does a small twirl and looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles softly to herself, then turns back around to Korra, still frozen in beauty.

“Guess I’ll take this one, then!” Asami gleefully cheers. Korra snaps out of her gaze.

“O-Okay!” She sheepishly replies. A small blush appears on her face as she turns away to collect herself. 

Shortly after the scene that may have emotionally killed the Avatar, Korra and Asami find themselves back in the upper ring. Now on the search for a dress for Korra, the two begin to look through various city-style boutiques. 

“Come on, Asami, you know this stuff isn’t... me.” Korra sighs, putting away yet another fancy, elegant, and somewhat sparkly dress that Asami picked out. Asami sighs with her.

“You got any other ideas?” Asami asks as they walk out of the third shop today. Korra shakes her head, until she looks at the shop right in front of them. The sign is adorned by a traditional penguin otter pelt that fits in perfectly with the Southern Water Tribe insignias and symbols posted along the shop’s blue theme.

“A Water Tribe shop? Asami, why didn’t you say this was here!” Korra is giddy with excitement and runs into the shop without a moment’s notice. Inside, she finds an elderly lady sitting behind the animal pelted counter of the dark-lit shop. The old lady smiles.

“Welcome, Avatar Korra.” she says, her voice filled with lifetimes of wisdom. Her dark blue eyes barely slitting through the tired eyelids, the wrinkles on her face reveal with the lit candle. She has kept her arctic white hair tied together in a braid, off her face yet small hairs still fall on her forehead. Her dress is traditional, even older than the styles Korra fondly remembers of her home, but a parka remains a parka, no matter how many generations pass.

Asami is reacting as many would when entering an ominous, dimly-lit shop run by a “wise old lady.” Cautious, and a bit weirded out by the smells of... rotting animal flesh? Not to mention some strange incense to fit in with the animal skulls floating around.

Korra, on the other hand, feels right at home.

“Hey!” Korra salutes to the elder, sporting her sideways grin. “You got dresses here? Oh, and by the way the buffalo yak heads are a nice touch!”

Asami pokes a head and jumps back when her finger squishes into it’s body. _These have definitely not been, er, preserved properly,_ Asami disgustingly thinks.

“Here at Southern Raiders,” the aging woman replies. “We provide only the most authentic of Water Tribe garments.” Her face seems menacing in the candle’s light, but it quickly turns into a huge smile as she leaves the front desk.

“We even skin the animals ourselves! Now, come look at this,” she says, grabbing Korra’s hand, dragging her around the store. Korra is having the time of her life as this short, grandmother-like figure pulls her around, bringing nostalgic memories of her childhood. The lady is just as happy as Korra is; it seems she hasn’t had a customer who’s actually _from_ the Southern Water Tribe in a long time, let alone that customer being the Avatar. Asami is still dumbfounded and weirded out over the “we skin the animals ourselves!” comment.

Korra finds herself in love with long, blue dress made (surprisingly) not out of animals. It’s blue and shoulder-less, the sleeves long and flowing. The colours transition from black around the collars, to white, and finally shades of blue. And of course to continue Water Tribe traditions, some white fur (from a certain animal Korra is choosing to not mention and will probably erase that idea from her mind) is embroidered around the waist. A dreamcatcher inspired necklace is a suggested add-on. Korra turns to Asami.

“This one, what do you think?” She asks. At this point, Asami has pushed aside most of the shop’s horrors. She shrugs.

“Can’t tell unless it’s on you,” she says. Korra puts on her crooked smile, and runs to the changing room. The elderly shopkeep turns to Asami.

“Interesting one you’ve got there, huh.” She nudges Asami with her elbow. Asami has zoned out, and is thus ignoring the comment, focusing only on Korra running into the change room. The elderly lady looks up at her with curious eyes.

Korra does a twirl once she exits the room. Asami does a little clap. Korra takes this as confirmation that Asami likes the dress, and therefore, she has found the one. Now back in her normal dress, Korra finally looks at the price tag. Her face drops.

“Uh, Asami,” she says with a quiet voice, nervous. “I know you said you’d cover the cost but... well, traditional clothing is quite... pricy.” Asami grabs the price tag.

“Nah, that’s pocket change. Now let’s get out of here; the heads are creeping me out again.” Asami quickly stammers, swearing that a polar bear dog head _was_ moving.

“Thank you for your patronage, Avatar. I wish you the best of luck.” The old lady says to the girls as she does business. She winks at Korra. Korra knows exactly what the lady is talking about, and panically turns to Asami to see if she picked up on the cue. Fortunately, Asami was too focused on cleaning up her purse to notice suspicious, “she’s really in love with you” winks.

It is now early evening at Little Ba Sing Se. Walking outside, the bright, orange clouds are striking compared to the darkness of the shop. Before deciding to leave, Korra and Asami find a small bench to sit on and take a rest. They have been shopping since noon, after all.

“So what now?” Asami yawns. “This has definitely been fun. Probably the most fun i’ve had in a while...” Asami looks away into the sunset. Korra looks at her with sad eyes. She remembers just how much _pain_ Asami has gone through the past four years their lives have intertwined, unfortunately peaking in the death of her father. Korra, not allowing Asami to be sad, quickly glances around the shops. Her eyes widen at the sight of a hair salon.

 _I forgot she likes my hair..._ Korra quickly thinks. _If my hair is nice then she’ll notice and she’ll be happy! Okay, let’s do this._

“Asami!” Korra quickly exclaims. “Let’s go get our hair done! Girls do that kind of thing, right?” 

Asami looks at her with “what are you talking about” eyes, and before she can even take a breath, Asami is being dragged into the hair salon. 

“Besides, my hair’s been growing a bit and, uh,” Korra blushes and turns away, trying to figure out how to word the next comment. “ _I_ kinda liked it short,” Korra quickly explains, grabbing a bit of her hair, hoping she didn’t reveal too much. It’s a bit closer to her shoulders now, definitely enough for a ponytail. Asami smiles. 

“So why have you been so obsessed with your hair lately?” she asks, a hint of slyness in her voice. Korra gets all flustered.

“What, I can’t care about my hair!?” she quickly pouts. Korra’s face is still flustered as they enter the salon. 

Seeing as they don’t have that much time to get a full cut and dry (the salon closes in an hour), they simply decide to have a wash and blow dry done. Korra looks over to Asami as the hairdresser is drying her hair. Not only has Asami never looked more beautiful (well, Asami always tops her beauty each time Korra sees her, according to Korra), but she adores the look of joy on her face as her hair gets a makeover and she talks nonchalantly with the hairdresser. 

_I guess she also likes just looking pretty,_ Korra thinks, a soft smile on her face. The smile is quickly broken by her hairdresser pulling a little too hard at the small amount of hair she has.

The sparkling night sky now fills the shopping mall. All the businesses have closed up for the night, save for some eateries. After gobbling down some well-deserved water tribe noodles, Korra and Asami find themselves back on Naga, riding off into the moonlight (a scene more romantic in Korra’s head than it actually is.).

“Soooooo...” Korra attempts at making small talk. She is once again riding behind Asami. She has such atrocious balance, after all, and has placed her hands on Asami’s waist. “Have fun today?” Asami turns around, her touched up hair spinning amazingly in the light of the moon.

“Yeah!” She says, and quickly turns back around. An underwhelming answer for the Avatar, who is now pouting. “Driving” Naga, Asami makes some small talk of her own from the front.

“So how’s the island? I hear Varrick’s having his wedding there,” Asami asks. “You know he wanted to have the wedding at one of my factories? He thinks he still owns my company, that snot-faced wolfbat,” she laughs. Korra suddenly remembers.

 _Oh Raava...,_ Korra thinks, a bit of panic arriving on her face. _THAT’S RIGHT THE WEDDING IS A THING COME ON KORRA ASK HER TO BE YOUR DATE ALREADY YOU FLIP-BEAKED PLATYPUS BEAR,_ her mind is playing anger with her. 

“O-Oh!” Korra exclaims, putting her mind behind her. “It’s okay, I guess. Very messy and his work hours are... something.” Korra explains, wincing while she remembers the loud explosion from daybreak this morning (apparently it was “for science.”). Asami quickly turns her head, Korra is taken aback.

“You wanna stay over at my place? It’ll be a nice break from Varrick’s ‘experiments’ for sure,” Asami pleasantly asks. Korra’s mind is exploding.

“W-What are you- I can’t! Tenzin’s, uh, Zhu Li wants me to, uh...” Korra’s bright red face is struggling to come up with an excuse to get out of something she actually desperately wants, for the mind plays strange tricks on human beings in love.

“Korra, I insist!” Asami exclaims. “You deserve some sleep, and it’s the least I can do for treating you so horribly the other night.”

“Uh, uh, uh, uh...” Korra, frozen in thought, falls off of Naga. Her face is still in shock and her body is in the same position as she lies pathetically on the ground. Concerned Asami quickly hops off of Naga and runs to Korra’s aid (a concerned Naga running behind her. Korra may be a dumb tiger seal but she’s _her_ dumb tiger seal, after all).

“Uh, are you okay?” Asami asks Korra, standing over her. Korra quickly collects herself and sits up.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” she quickly stammers out, turning away her blush. “And yeah, I can sleep over at your place, I guess...” she mutters, twiddling her fingers. Asami face lights up and she does a little jump.

“A slumber party!” she exclaims. “I haven’t had one in years,” she gets back up on Naga, pulling Korra up with her. Korra has never seen her like this before. She raises a curious eyebrow.

“You’re excited for... a slumber party? You’re twenty-two.” she says.

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while since i’ve had an excuse to do makeovers and have pillow fights,” Asami pouts, blushing a little and turning away. “You’re right, i’m twenty-two and _already_ i’m the CEO of the world’s biggest corporation and Raiko is relying on me to fix up the city _again_...” she sighs. Korra looks at her sadly, realizing she was forced to grow up a little too fast. She gives Asami a hug from behind. After all, Asami Sato is not allowed to be sad.

“So what else do you do at slumber parties? I never really had them growing up,” Korra ponders, changing the subject. “I mean, I painted Naga’s nails once and I still have the scar to prove it!” Korra grins. Naga grunts. Asami turns back around.

“Well, we can make food, listen to the radio, talk about... crushes,” she explains with a soft giggle. A bomb goes off in Korra’s head. “Oh, by the way, I only have one bed in my room, if that’s okay.” She says it so... casually.

Korra’s emotions have rendered her frozen again, and she falls off Naga once more. This time, a tiny amount of blood is running from her nose. 

“Korra!” Asami hops off and runs towards her. This time Naga stays put (her master really was a dumb tiger seal this time). “You okay?”

Korra wipes her nose, grins a goofy grin, and gives a thumbs up while her flustered emotions are destroying her mind.

“Never been better!” the all-powerful Avatar falls back on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra really needs to get that face-constantly-turning-red thing checked out by a dermatologist. 
> 
> (also, sorry not sorry about being Kyalin trash.)


	4. Day 4: Thursday, Avatar Korra Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have a nice platonic friendship fun time picnic at the local park, until shenanigans happen. Based on an anon prompt.

The midday sunlight shines brilliantly through the windows of the Sato mansion. Where only hours ago a grand bedroom was filled with talk and laughter, a bed in the middle of it now hosts a grotesquely snoring Korra spread out upon it. The sheets are all over the place, some not even on the bed, and usually when sleeping one doesn’t lay horizontally on the mattress. Korra’s snoring wakes her up with a startle. 

“Hwah!” She exclaims, shooting up right away. “‘Sami?” the Avatar yawns, rubbing her eyes and looking around for the engineer. In her tired state she manages to catch her eye on a note left on the dresser. 

Of course, the nightstand is literally halfway across the insanely large room. Roughly the size of Korra’s old training ground, the wood stained theme brings a sort of... sensuality to the table. Not to mention the grand bed in question having a large canopy over it, just to add to the mood. Korra reluctantly stands up and walks over to the dresser.

Along the way, Korra picks up her pelt that she loves to wear and her shirt, both thrown carelessly on the ground. Now, there is no cause for alarm; while there _may_ have been some cactus juice passed around last night, Korra kept her pants on and only took her shirt off because she was getting too warm for the sheets. Well, that’s all that Korra remembers, anyway...

Scratching her butt, Korra picks up the letter and reads it. _Sorry, Korra. Woke up with a fantastic idea about the city’s infrastructure this morning. Ran off to the office. Have fun with Varrick’s wedding planners! I’m kidding. Hope to catch you later! <3 _There is a kiss beside the heart.

Overtly tired Korra squints at the paper, or more specifically, the final send off. _What the turtle duck does that heart mean?_ She thinks. _And what’s with the kiss stain there!?_ Her eyes widen. _WHAT THE FLAMEO DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?_  

Korra (now fully awake) frantically searches her body for any signs of “cactus juice side effects.” After all, she _did_ wake up in just her sweatpants and a bra. She sighs in relief when she finds nothing; she may be in love but she’d rather have “adventurous times” with Asami be a more memorable experience.

Unfortunately for Korra, she misses the faint red lipstick on her left cheek, and we all know Korra isn’t smart enough to go to a mirror to freshen up. 

Korra puts her shirt and pelt back on, borrows Asami’s brush to tidy up her hair ( _Maybe my hair will smell like her..._ A daydreaming Korra thinks.), and decides to make her exit. If Asami isn’t going to be around, then there’s no use for her to stick around either. Air Temple Island (sadly) awaits. 

Korra ties her hair up into a ponytail (she also stole that from Asami). She is greeted by the loyal butler of the Sato family as she makes her way down the stairs. 

“Good afternoon, Avatar Korra,” he politely greets her. Korra squints at him upon hearing the word “afternoon”.

“Afternoon?” Korra shifts her eyes to the side, asking a question to herself. “How long was I out?” 

“It’s noon, Avatar Korra. You’ve been asleep since... the very early morning.” The butler says, almost sighing. He is struggling to forget the events that happened last night. Cactus juice is an interesting invention.

“Oh man,” Korra sighs, scratching her head. “Tenzin’s going to be pissed...” 

But it is also at that moment, Korra has a breakthrough thought of her own. It’s lunch time, neither her or Asami have eaten anything (probably), and picnics are fantastic  dates opportunities to ask your best friend ( that you may be in love with ) to be your platonic ( but actually romantic ) date to a wedding. Korra runs to the kitchen. 

“I need ten of every sandwich you can make!” Korra demands of Asami’s personal chef (Of whom Korra didn’t even know existed until her and Asami made him their personal bartender the night before.). Before the chef can even question Korra’s request, she gives him a glare to let him know she’s serious. This is going to be a grand picnic, the best of the best, nothing lackluster for the beautiful Asami Sato. 

Now lugging around three bags of sandwiches (Korra decided to be a bit generous to the chef.), Korra takes Naga to the Future Industries tower. Knowing Asami told the secretaries to let nobody up to see her, Korra grabs her air glider and swoops her way up to Asami’s window. What was supposed to be a cute and gentle tap ended up being ruined by a sudden gust of wind, and Korra has crashed and broken Asami’s window (again.). Asami sighs. She’s used to it at this point.

_(Meanwhile, a young airbender boy snickers from a nearby rooftop. Revenge is a dish best served cold (or by breaking a window).)_  

“S-Sorry ‘Sami!” Korra quickly apologizes, brushing herself up and desperately re-packaging the fallen sandwiches from her satchels. Asami can’t even be mad; she’s overjoyed already at her realization to _expand_ rather than rebuild, and she realizes that she has a sudden lunch date ahead of her.  

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have another window up by tonight.” Asami smiles, patting Korra on the shoulder. Korra’s face turns red (seriously she should go see a doctor). Asami turns to the food satchels. 

“So what’s with the sandwiches?” she asks and points, playing along. 

“Oh! Well I thought you might be hungry,” Korra replies sheepishly. “I-I was thinking we could go to the park and have a picnic?” she nervously asks. Asami’s face fills with delight.  

“Of course! I could use a nice break, especially after last night...” She winks, noticing and remembering the kiss mark on Korra’s cheek. Korra doesn’t notice the direction of Asami’s eyes. Instead, she gets flustered. 

“ _WHAT THE FLAMEO DID WE DO!?_ ” Korra intensely asks, blushing. Asami simply chuckles. This does not please the Korra. 

Knowing she is not going to get an answer, Korra lets the situation slide for the time being. She _will_ find out what the cactus juice is making her forget, but right now the important thing is that she has a  date platonic picnic fun time with her best friend. Noting the opportunity she has to show off, Korra quickly grabs the sandwiches, then Asami by the waist, followed by a wink, and airbends her glider out the window. 

_(For some reason, Korra notices a small alteration on the nearby rooftops regarding a small boy and a middle aged man (in particular, the man is dragging the boy away), but ignores it. Yet somehow, she feels a sense of... smugness.)_  

If she wasn’t used to having her life on the line, Asami would probably be as terrified as a headless Arctic Hen. Miraculously, Korra is gliding safely, even though one hand gripping onto the glider isn’t even hers. Holding such a pretty girl by the waist makes it impossible for Korra to grab the other grip, so Asami instinctively grabbed the other handle. It’s working. Somehow. (Good thing, because Korra has a history of not thinking things through.)

“Ever fly like this before?” Korra smirks, attempting at being cool. 

“Can’t say that I have,” Asami replies, holding on a bit tighter to Korra. “Gotta say, this is definitely ‘falling with style.’” 

“What’dyou mean falling?” Korra snorts. That is, until she realizes they actually are falling slowly. Korra is about to freak out, until she sees the giant statue of herself nearby. The decent is therefore natural, and nothing to worry about.  

Well, that is until Korra forgets they are falling, and crashes gracefully into the ground. She really has to start thinking things through.

Korra tried to protest it, but Asami insists in setting up near the statue. Korra still finds it odd that there’s a giant statue of her (“I’m just a simple conflict resolution specialist,” Korra insists), let alone the strangeness of eating literally under herself. 

“Look, it’s got a ledge on it that we can sit on,” Asami protests. “I hate sitting on the ground, it’s bad for my back and my work ruins it enough as it is...”

“Okay, fine, but don’t blame me if I lose my appetite...” Korra sighs, and sits down near her foot. She places the bag down beside her as Asami sits a little too close to her. Their legs barely touching, Korra sports a nervous look on her face as she reluctantly passes over a sandwich to Asami. Ignoring the looks from the townsfolk (and the constant gossip regarding the Avatar’s hair product choices), Korra decides to take a risk to her sanity and begins to make smalltalk with the engineer she loves so dearly.

“Sooo...” Korra clears her throat. “This park’s named after me, huh?”

“Well, why not? You’ve definitely earned it.” Asami replies, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Korra sighs and brushes it off.

“I’ve only been here for four years, I think the park should be named after you instead.” Korra says. “‘Sato Park’, has a nice ring to it!” Asami smiles and turns her head away, humbled by the gesture. Korra perks up, hoping to make the situation a bit lighter.

“I mean, you gotta be some sort of platypus bear to name a park after a tiger seal like me!” She laughs. Asami sports a bit of an awkward smile, and chuckles.

“Well, at the time I wasn’t too fond of my father, so naming the park after him was out of the question,” Asami begins to say. Korra instantly loses the joy on her face, her eyes widening in the sudden realization of what she has just done. _Oh turtle duck..._ her head silently whispers in fear.  

“A-Asami I-” 

“As thanks for restructuring the city, Raiko said I could do what I wanted with the park,” Asami looks off into the distance, reciting her sob story. “So I thought the citizens would love to get a statue of you made and rename the park after you. I was right, they loved it, and were happy they could honour you in some way.” 

“I-I guess my approval ratings are up...” Korra is sporting a twisted grin, caused by a face filled with nervousness. Asami, of course, is just having fun with Korra with her guilting, and chuckles at Korra’s reactions. Obviously, Korra is completely oblivious to such a thing.

“But I guess i’m just a platypus bear...” Asami sighs. Korra has officially entered freak out mode. Korra opens her mouth to begin the most genuine of apologies, but is suddenly interrupted by the sounds of police cars storming through the park. Korra and Asami divert their attention to a bright, red, closed top Triad car bending fire balls out the back. Right behind it, Republic City Police are hot on its trail, desperate to catch the criminals. The girls instantly turn their direction to the sounds of the chase, but something catches their eyes:  

“Mako is in one of those!” Korra exclaims, pointing at a bright, blue police car. Mako is driving the car with his right hand, his left hand bandaged up from his lightningbending stint not too long ago. He probably shouldn’t even be working, but someone needs to pay the bills. 

His driving partner is a metalbender, already prepared to shoot her wires. The chase seems insanely intense; the Triad car also has an earthbender bending cliffs into the earth in order to block the path. Mako expertly drives around it as his metalbending partner shoots some wires (to no avail).

“Hey! The landscaping here was really difficult to nail!” Asami pouts as the agriculture is being bended to ruin. She quickly grabs her Equalist glove (“Do you take that everywhere!?” Korra asks, wondering also just _where_ she keeps it), grabs Korra’s glider, and throws it at her. Korra almost misses the catch.  

“Come on! We have to help Mako!” Asami orders. “They’re blocking the roads, we’ve gotta get them from the air...” she continues to strategize. Korra nods, opens up the glider, and reassumes the flying position they had before. This time, however, Korra pre-bends a gust of air in the direction of the Triads, as to make sure they don’t fall this time. In the air, Korra notices the red car has a waterbender in the front seat, bending some water from the nearby late onto the pedestrian path and creating a frozen path to make the police slip. Mako’s partner quickly bends an earth ramp for Mako to drive over it. The ice starts to crack the pavement. 

“Oh come on!” Asami pouts again. “Do you know how long it took to make that path perfect!?” Apparently free-flying 50ft in the air doesn’t prevent you from caring about the finer things in life. Korra sighs. This is the woman with whom she has laid her affections.  

Korra swoops down beside Mako in his car. 

“Sup,” Korra grins in greeting. 

“What the heck are you doing here!?” Mako swerves around more debris. He notices Asami gliding with Korra, a hand on her waist. 

“And what the heck are _you_ doing here!?” Mako frantically asks of Asami. She just smiles and raises her head to the metalbender beside him.  

“So...”  
“Yin.”  
“Yin. You two been working together long?” she asks. 

“We’ve been together for two hours and already I want to punch his brooding, emotional face off his scrawny little head,” Yin explains. Korra and Asami nod their heads in agreement. 

“Hey, what gives?” he pouts, and turns his attention back on the road. Korra, also expertly avoiding the fire being shot at them, now turns her attention to Yin.

“So what’s the low down on these scumbags?” she asks, getting pumped for a fight.

“Jewel heist. Standard stuff, really. They just have a car this time, only difference.” Yin explains. She doesn’t seem to be too concerned about the chase. However, Mako’s expert driving skills are suddenly overtaken by a stray icicle. Korra doges the ice, Mako’s swerves into a nearby bush in order to quell the overtaking attack. The girls fly over and land near the car.

“You guys alright!?” they call out to them, running towards the wreckage. Mako gives a thumbs up from the distance as he helps Yin up from the crash.

“We’re fine, you go catch those weight-winged wolfbats!” He yells from the distance. 

“Got it!” Korra nods, turns to Asami, and nods again to let her know they’re flying up. Asami nods in silent approval, and they begin their flight again.

_(Meanwhile, Yin suddenly begins to look at Mako in a different light. If he hadn’t swerved into the nearby bush, they would probably be dead. That brooding, emotional face of his does not seem... as annoying now. She is blushing at this very moment as Mako is grabbing onto her arm. He too is looking at her in a different light now, one of warmth and fondness. He is taken aback by the sudden beauty he sees in her green eyes and short brown hair that have been revealed by the loss of her helmet. “Y-You got a date to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding?” He asks. “I wasn’t even invited,” she replies. “You are now,” Mako grins.)_  

The chase continues up in the air! 

“Asami, I think we can get ahead of them pretty soon,” Korra says, turning her head to Asami (who is freaking out at the burning bushes “That were imported from the Earth Kingdom!”). “Got any ideas?” She asks. Asami turns her attention back to the situation. She quickly comes up with a solution.

“When we get above them, drop me.” She says, cold with determination. Korra will not have this.

“What!? That’s insane, you’ll break your neck!” she protests. Her attention on Asami and her safety almost has her crashing into a nearby tree. They narrowly avoid it and circle back around. 

“Hear me out,” Asami says. “Drop me on the roof, and I’ll take out the firebender in the back. That should give you enough time to swoop down and airbend the driver and the earthbender out the sides. Then, I’ll take control of the car. Got it?”

Korra at first looks at her with disbelief, but then remembers that if Asami has a plan, it’s going to work. Korra nods in response. Swooping as low as she can, Korra places her trust in the brightest mind in the city, and drops Asami on top of the Triad car. Asami breaks in through the back window.

“Hey! Whatcha doin’!” The firebending Triad exclaims, but is quickly cut off by a jolt of electricity storming down his spine. Asami’s actions has caused the other two Triad benders to give her attention, but they are soon jolted out of the car by a gust of wind. Asami grins as Korra hops into the passenger seat, and she hops into the driver’s seat. However, Asami realizes quickly that their plan my not go as expected as she attempts to hit the brake, which has gone missing.

“Korra, you airbent the brake out!” she exclaims. Korra goes into defense mode. 

“What?”  
“You heard me, you blew the brake out!”  
“Well I didn’t mean to!”  
“That doesn’t change- Quick! Grab onto something!”  

Almost instinctively, Korra holds onto Asami as she swerves the car into the nearby lake. The two of them comically scream as they make a huge _splash!_  

Asami opens her eyes to find that the lake was fortunately shallow, and the only water damage to the car is external rather than internal flooding. She also smiles a little at Korra clutching onto her for dear life. She pokes her nose.

“You’re alive, Korra.” she chuckles. Korra suddenly awakes, looks up at Asami, realizes what she’s doing, and quickly jumps back. She starts wiping whatever dirt is on her body off as she hops out of the car. Asami follows her.

The scene outside is bounded by police tape. The three Triad benders are tied up together in what looks like metal cables. They are being dragged into a police car, giving angry looks at Korra and Asami. The two of them stick their tongues out at them, having too much fun with their mocking. Soon after, Mako and Yin show up, his bandaged arm in hers. Both girls are highly confused at the sudden relationship between the two, and of course the previously non-existent kiss mark on Mako’s cheek. Mako salutes to them.

“Sup,” He says, almost a bit too casual for the scene.

“Sup,” Korra replies, her arms crossed. Her and Asami then give Yin a look, trying to say “Really?”, to which Yin smiles and raises an eyebrow. Korra and Asami look at each other with surprised looks on their faces, and then turn to Mako with Jinora’s Knowing Eyebrows™ of their own. 

“Nice.” is Asami’s only comment. She then turns to the officials in the situation, answering any witness questions that must be answered. Mako becomes flustered for a moment before recollecting himself. He turns to Korra and fake-coughs into his open fist. 

“Thanks for cracking down on those Triads,” He starts to say. “I mean, we could have gotten them on our own, but thanks.” he fake-coughs into his hand again and turns away. Yin gives him a bit of smack on his bandaged up arm. He winces in sudden pain. It’s a very sensitive part of his  ego body.

Always jumping on the chance to take a jab at her ex-boyfriend, Korra points her eyes in the direction of the kiss mark on Mako’s cheek.

“So, you two got a bit busy while we were doing your jobs, eh?” she smirks with shifty eyes. Thinking he’d get flustered, Korra is a bit surprised to find Mako just smirking back, and follows his eyes to her cheek, to the kiss mark of her own.

“I wouldn’t be talking,” He says. Korra is a bit confused until she looks at her reflection in the lake. The first time she has seen herself at all today, she realizes there’s been a kiss mark on her cheek the entire time. Her face turns blank. Mako and Yin start to walk off.

“Can’t wait to see you two lovebirds at the wedding!” He calls out, entering the police car containing the Triads and drives off with his new girlfriend. Asami comes up to Korra (frozen in time and space) and pats her on the back. Korra suddenly “wakes up”, turns shockingly and grabs Asami’s shoulders.

_“WHAT. THE FLAMEO. DID WE DO. LAST NIGHT!?”_ Korra violently asks Asami, shaking her a tiny bit. All Asami does is wink at her. After a few moments, Korra knows she’s still not going to get an answer, so sighs and quickly bends some water to her face. She plants herself down in the water in defeat, Asami following her.

“So what were you and Mako talking about just now? I heard something about lovebirds.” Asami genuinely asks. Korra’s face turns blank again, the millions of possible answers overloading her head. She opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Asami attempts to continue the conversation. 

“Looks like Mako got a date to the wedding,” she giggles, talking about his and his metalbending partner’s sudden romantic attraction. “I think it’d be cute to go with someone...” she turns her head and trails off. No later than a split second later, Asami turns her head to look back at Korra, but the Avatar is not there. Instead, she is already halfway back to Air Temple Island, her blue body seen in the far distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write a better love story in one paragraph than what Stephenie Meyer tried to write in four books. #FightMe
> 
> Sorry this was so late! I had a lot of life happening and couldn't devote a lot of time to the fic, but here it is! PLS ENJOY. We have one chapter left. Thanks for stickin around. *thumbs up*
> 
> (in case anyone's wondering, I am going to write something about the sleepover. I have too many fantastic ideas to even tease about in the chapter. It was an epic adventure. That's all you're gonna get.)


	5. Day 5: Friday, Kwong's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realizes that Asami likes her hair, so she took better care of it in order to get the most beautiful girl in Republic City to be her date to Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding? Did it work?

_~~_

_“Oh come on, do you even LOOK before you shoot!?” A flustered and heavily intoxicated Korra shouts angrily at the game in front of her. She turns to Asami. “Does that firebender know what he’s doing!?”_

_“Korra, there’s a reason why they’re not in the big ring,” Asami, chuckling, explains. Korra and Asami are currently at an underground pro-bending match. Slightly legal, as there are no distinct laws against the sport, but the betting going around is definitely not lawful at all. The battleground is super cramped as well; somehow, a large enough room was found but the spectators create the boundaries. The brawl is surrounded by a large, packed circle of guests, who are extremely likely to get hit by a flying rock disk at any given moment. Korra found amusement in the waterbenders’ water supply; it’s literally a puddle off to the side._

_The firebender on the “Roughin’ Toughin’Armadillo Lions” is continuing to fail at his role. Korra is becoming increasingly distraught at the poor performance. With a crowd so intimate, the players can easily pick up on the banter in the audience. Finally hitting apeak with Korra’s heckling, the highly annoyed firebender takes off his helmet and turns to Korra._

_“You think you can do a better job, polar dog girl?” He snarls at her, not realizing who she is and only judging her by the colour of her skin. At first offended by the racist comment, Korra, knowing full well she could obliterate this imbecile, smirks._

_“Yeah, I probably could,” she remarks, stepping into the light and bending a fireball in her hand. The firebender is shocked for a moment before he smugs off, allowing Korra to enter the ring. Asami considered stopping her for a moment, but just smiles and gives a thumbs up as Korra puts on the helmet. She takes a sip of her cactus juice cocktail (she made sure the chef packed a ton on the go before their night on the town) and is the loudest cheer in the crowd when Korra defeats the other team in one swell swoop of flames._

_The firebender from before returns, demanding a one on one Agni Kai. Still not knowing who Korra is, the firebender assumes she knows the results of a lost battle. Of course, Korra has no idea what an Agni Kai exactly entails, and happily accepts. The crowd goes silent as the benders enter the ring. There is a single call of encouragement by a certain prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl (who may have just finished two more cactus juice cocktails)._

_“Knock ‘em dead, babe!” Asami cheers from the otherwise silent crowd. Korra’s eyes widen in realization of what she’s just heard. She turns around to see Asami (with yet another cactus juice cocktail in her hand) obnoxiously cheering for Korra even before the Agni Kai has begun. That doesn’t matter to Korra; all she can muster in her shocked expression is a question:_

_“B-Babe?” she nervously stutters. Before Korra has a chance to recollect herself, she is blasted by a flame and knocked to the ground-_

_~~_

“AH!” Korra exclaims, woken up suddenly by her dream. Or was it a memory? Whatever happened that night was definitely a wild adventure. If only she could turtle ducking remember it.

Yawning while scratching the back of her neck, Korra notices a satchel at the bottom of her bed. She tiredly crawls over to it and finds a note attached:

_We got some bounty money. Have fun with your girlfriend. -Mako_

Korra’s face turns bright red ( _for the love of Raava, Korra, go see a doctor_ ) as she realizes her affections _may_ be a bit more obvious than she thought. She throws the note to the side as she grabs the satchel up to her bed. It’s heavy! Korra plops it down, and opens the bag. 

Avatar Korra has never seen more Yuans in a single place. Her face widens in excitement.

“ _I CAN DO THE THING._ ” Korra excitedly realizes, and quickly hops off her bed (Varrick’s manner of speaking has been rubbing off on her). _Finally_ she has enough money to take Asami out on that date to Kwong’s, and wastes no time freshening up to ask Her Greatness to lunch. She runs to Naga with excitement (Naga is already sighing).

“Naga! I can take Asami out now!” She hugs the beast. The beast does not want. “And at the restaurant, i’m going to ask her to be my date!” Korra raises a victorious fist in the air. She starts to make her triumphant exit, even making it past the door frame, when she turns around in embarrassing defeat. Naga makes no changes to her expression.

“Who am I kidding, Naga,” Korra woefully cries to the polar bear dog. “I can save the world four times but I melt at even the _thought_ of confessing my feelings. There’s no way she’d go for a wolfbat like me...” She hugs Naga’s head. Naga grunts in frustration. Korra perceives the grunt as sympathy, and thanks her. 

While increasingly annoyed at her, Naga does have a blood oath to fufill to her master (it’s a very long and complicated story), so she picks her up by the mouth and throws her to a mirror. She nudges a brush and a pair of scissors. Korra is confused, but also thinks too much of the scissors. She becomes flustered.

“Naga its too soon!” Korra exclaims, assuming her loyal pet wants her to have certain... “relations” with Asami Sato. Naga sighs, and nudges over a conveniently placed pamphlet for the salon Korra and Asami visited a few days ago. It was tucked away in a bag with the brush that Korra previously didn’t own (the bystanding shoppers had a field day with those predictions). Korra’s eyes widen in realization.

“My hair!” She exclaims. “That’s right, she likes my hair! I can impress her with my hair!” As Naga somehow manages to roll her eyes, Korra hugs her head, thanking her. In a reluctant act of sympathy, Naga raises a paw to hug her back. Korra points a finger at the doorframe. 

“Come on, Naga! Let’s go do the thing!” She exclaims. Naga tiredly gets up and grunts. The two of them (READ: Korra) adventurously exit the room.

At Little Ba Sing Se, Korra rushes to the hair salon, demanding maybe a little too forcefully to get her hair cut. She is indeed rather excited, but maybe the Avatar State wasn’t needed when the salon said they were all booked up at the moment and Korra would have to make an appointment _tomorrow._ However, it seems to work because a sudden seat just _happened_ to open up after the incident. Korra walks over (maybe a little too egotistically) to the chair. 

The only hairdresser available after the fiasco is a student, but she figures cutting the Avatar’s hair won’t be too much of a challenge. The hairdresser of Water Tribe decent is young and perky and full of excitement, but is also very afraid of the Avatar at the moment. She washes Korra’s hair and brings her back to the chair.

“S-So...” the young hairdresser says. “How would you like your hair today?”

Korra thinks for a moment. “Short.” she quickly replies, remembering Asami’s preference.

“O-Okay, but _how_ short...?” the hairdresser begins to organize her instruments. 

“I don’t know, just kinda, do the hair, y’know?” Korra waves her arms in annoyance with each idea. The hairdresser smiles awkwardly (READ: in fear). She then quickly remembers something, and rummages through some magazines near chair. She pulls out a volume of _Republic City Weekly_ that happened to have Korra and her short hair on the cover. She shows it to Korra.

“Like this?” she trembles with her question.

“Yeah, exactly!” Korra’s face fills with excitement. She then quickly grabs the magazine for good reading while the hairdresser begins her job (that she may literally have her life on the line for). Skimming through the pages, Korra stops suddenly on a certain headline:

_Future Avatar Industries?_

Korra’s eyes widen in curiosity. Accompanying the headline are various pictures of Korra and Asami as they saved Prince Wu several weeks ago. It is at this time Korra realizes she _may_ have gotten a little too touchy feely with a certain CEO of a mega corporation...

“‘Onlookers say the two are dating’? What is this!? What’s their backup!?” Korra embarrassingly shouts as she reads the magazine. Her face is completely red as she tries to cover up her feelings for Asami to the public. There was no need for them to know yet, especially this hairdresser. But still, hairdressers do love to talk to their clients, and so she starts off with a smile.

“I don’t think you should be embarrassed about it,” she says with a forced smile. Korra freezes and looks up at her when she pauses the hair cut.

“A-Are you suggesting-”

“Look, i’m just saying love who you wanna love, go out there, and get the girl.” The hairdresser shrugs. She then realizes herself and stops instantly, reminding herself not to get too casual with someone that can summon the force of a thousand suns. To her relief, Korra sighs, a blush still on her face.

“I guess,” she mutters. She looks up at her again. “so make my hair snazzy, okay?” she pouts, looking away in embarrassment still. The hairdresser smiles, quickly finishes the job, and presents her work to Avatar Korra. She sighs a relief when the Avatar shows excitement from a job well done. Her hair is short again, back to the shoulder length she learned to love. She opens her satchel of gold and throws a few pieces at the hairdresser. 

“Thanks!” she says as she stands up and continues to admire her hair. The hairdresser looks at the gold coins in disbelief. She is overjoyed; today, she can feed the children.

As Korra is leaving, she turns to the hairdresser once more. 

“Hey, you know where I can get some fancy clothes around here?” She asks. The hairdresser breaks out of her daze and perks up.

“O-Oh, well, there’s a nice used Water Tribe boutique in the lower ring. It’s kind of a secret, not a lot of people think they have good stuff.” The hairdresser excitedly replies. Korra smiles, thanks her, and throws her another gold coin. The hairdresser almost dies from the event; today, she can eat as well. It is a glorious day.

A few moments after the discovery of the secret Water Tribe boutique, Korra emerges a new woman. She has found the most dashing traditional suit of her dreams in order to impress Asami. It’s a bright, striking blue adorned with white fur on the cuffs and collar (of an certain animal that Naga doesn’t have to know.). It’s long and comes with a cane to add the ultimate pizazz. Her jobs well done, Korra walks out of the mall with swagger. The innocent citizens of Republic City try to erase the memory out of their minds.

Finding Naga sleeping peacefully on a patch of grass, Korra wakes up the beast by (attempting) to put an adorable pink bow on her. This isn’t the first time Korra almost got her head ripped off by her trusty polar bear dog, but perhaps she shouldn’t make a habit of Naga roaring in her face. It’s probably bad for her ears, but even worse for her hair. The combination of wind and slobber is not ideal for dating.

“Naga!” Korra rummages through her ruined hair. The once violent animal is now docile and realizes her master was just trying to make her look pretty. She also feels a sense of smugness and revenge as _Korra has been talking about Asami all week take a break for rAAVA’S SAKE._ (she thinks. Bark-thinks.)

Fortunately, Korra _is_ the Avatar, and quickly waterbends the slobber out of her hair, and airbends it back into shape. Huffing at Naga, the polar bear dog bows her head and lets Korra put the bow on by her head. Satisfied with herself, Korra and Naga heroically look on the horizon in their oh-so attractive outfits. She then hops on Naga, and begins her mission.

Meanwhile, over at the Sato Tower, Asami is happily finishing up for the day. Or rather, the week. Finally coming up with and satisfied with a plan for the city, Asami is pleasantly archiving her blueprints and infrastructure plans in her office. She looks out of the window and smiles at her beautiful city, excited so much to see it expand. She wonders if her father would be proud, and finally takes a moment to mourn his loss. Smiling, she looks tenderly at the only family portrait she has, one that was taken so many years ago of a young girl standing strong with her parents behind her. _Both of them would be proud,_ she concludes, shedding a single tear. Reminiscing with the clouds, Asami takes a sip of her Jasmine Dragon tea, remembering the times she would name the clouds with her father, discovering monkey-cats and turtle-ducks-

_SLAM!_

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

Avatar Korra bursts into Asami’s office unannounced with a gust of wind, Naga barking pleasantly (READ: annoyed) behind her. Korra put on her sunglasses again and points to Asami, fancy cane in hand. She smirks in an attempt to be cool, and also somehow creates sparkles around her to add to the mood. Asami at first looks at her with a blank stare (it was quite the memory she was reminiscing about), but then manages a small, awkward smile.

“Uh, well, its only been a day...” she replies. Korra crashes onto the ground, her aesthetic ruined. She quickly brushes herself off and fixes her now-crooked sunglasses. She clears her throat.

“Yes, yes it has.” She quickly states. She then puts the sunglasses on her head and looks away, bashful. 

“So, uh, sorry about calling you a platypus bear yesterday,” she apologizes. Asami just laughs.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t know. There are... worse things you could call me.” She replies, her voice turning oddly sensual with that second sentence. Korra has now given up all hope of having a face that isn’t red. Asami walks up to her now, and she panics a little. Korra almost has a heart attack when Asami grabs a lock of her hair.

“You know, i’m really loving the hair!” she exclaims excitedly. Korra screams internally. Finally, she has been noticed. A choir may be singing joyously in the distance.

Regaining her composure, the sunglasses conveniently falling back on her face, Korra spins around and points to Asami upon completing full circle. She somehow got the satchel of gold in her hands in the process.

“See this?” She points at the satchel with her cane. “You, me, Kwong’s.” 

Asami is... a bit skeptical.

“Korra, dear, we’ve been over this...” Asami sighs. Korra doesn’t know whether to blush over Asami’s assumption that Korra is still poor, or at the fact that she called her “ _dear...”_

“H-Hey! This thing has a ton of gold yuans in it!” Korra argues. She opens up the bag and spills it on the floor. Indeed, there are a ton of gold yuans in there. Asami is slightly surprised. She shrugs.

“Alright then,” she perks up. “Just lemme change into something... snazzy.” She winks at that last word. This breaks the Korra. 

Asami emerges from a closet that just so _happens_ to be in her office (because you never know when engineering innovation requires the need for a wardrobe change) with a stunning red dress. In fact, the same dress she wore when she met Korra at that gala four years ago.  

Once again, Korra’s eyes fall upon the beautiful heiress, twirling around in her awe-inspiring dress. However, she looks at her now with vastly different eyes than she did all those years ago. 

“Snazzy...” she breathes. “as always...”

Korra quickly rushes to the ground to pick up the gold yuans she idiotically dumped out of her satchel to prove a dumb point. At least it’s a good excuse to cover up her nosebleed. After gathering the coins, she quickly collects herself and fixes her sunglasses onto her head. She smiles like a puppy.

“Alright let’s go!” She quickly announces, and throws Asami onto Naga. Korra hops on in front. She turns to Asami to prepare her for the ride, and she smiles and holds onto Korra tightly. _Great success~_ Korra thinks, pulls the straps on Naga, and...

The polar bear dog slowly hops down the stairs. Asami gives Korra a look. She shrugs. 

“Hey, she doesn’t have good depth perception okay?” Korra explains. Just as a reminder: Korra shopped in the morning. It is now evening. It may have taken that long to reach Asami’s office on Naga. Asami realizes this and brings a palm to her face. Korra sighs.

“Alright, we’ll take the car,” she says, defeated.

The car, however, ends up being not too bad. Asami picked her blue convertible, and the night is brilliant to drive with it. The full moon basks in the hue of the car, Asami’s luscious locks of hair so magnificently blowing in the wind. Korra grabs a piece of her short-in-comparison hair and pouts. It is not blowing so majestically.

Now, Korra _has_ tried bending some wind in her face before in order to impress Asami, but she isn’t completely dense. She remembers what happened last time. She is about to completely ignore the idea, but for fun stirs up the wind beside her and blows it in her general direction. The wind catches Korra’s hair, and she turns in its direction, her face beaming. 

Asami notices this, and giggles. Is she... blushing?

_This is not happening,_ Korra’s thinks as she turns away blushing. _Everything is going well, you have money, you are going on a date with ASAMI SATO..._ Her eyes widen as she realizes the deep hole of crushing she has dug herself into. She realizes what is happening.

_I’M GOING ON A DATE WITH ASAMI SATO._ Korra screams internally. She remains with a twisted look on her face for the rest of the car ride. Asami has learned not to ask questions at this point.

Finally, Korra and Asami reach Kwong’s. The parking lot is as empty as it was before, save for maybe two cars. Korra stretches as she jumps out of the car, her freak out finally quelled. She sticks out her arm holding the cane to Asami, a silent ask for her to grab it. Asami gives her a look.

“You really have to cool it with the cane,” she says. Korra quickly throws the cane into the garbage can 10ft away and offers her arm up for Asami again. She smiles and gladly takes it this time. Yes, yes, this as well breaks the Korra.

As they walk into Kwong’s, Korra notices the young host of the restaurant nodding off as there has been a lack of business. She makes a point of slamming her hand on the waiting table, easily waking up the young man. 

“Hwazat!” he perks up. He shuffles himself back together and pushes up his glasses. “Hello, and welcome to Kwong’s Cuisine. Do you have a reservation?” 

He asks the question with a bit of sarcasm. 

“Well, no, but i’m sure there’ll be no problem getting a table, right?” Korra smugly asks the host. She puts her arm on the table and leans into him, raising her eyebrow. Her ego is getting a bit better than her again, but Asami seems to be enjoying it (after all, she knows just how much of a dork Korra _really_ is). The host sighs.

“No, miss... Avatar,” He slowly turns behind (with apathy) to see the empty dining room behind him, and sighs. “Not a problem. Just, ah, give us a moment to set up.” He slowly walks to the dining room, pain in every step. Korra turns back to Asami, grins, and leads her to the waiting area.

At this point, Asami is a bit tired of Korra’s facade, so as they sit down, she brings out her secret weapon: small talk.

“I see you’ve been doing a bit of shopping,” she smirks. It’s amazing how quickly Korra can go from seemingly egotistical wolfbat to bumbling blushing idiot. She pokes her fingers together bashfully. 

“Uh, well, I figured i’d do something productive today,” she quietly replies. “What’d you do today?” 

Asami perks up.

“I figured out how to fix the city!” she exclaims with pure joy and excitement. Korra is a bit taken back by the sudden outburst, but loves to see Asami nerd out over her plans. This moment, however, is a little more significant, as it comes after seeing her so angry and annoyed at her work just a few days ago. Korra smiles, remembering this.

“I still have to run it through Raiko,” Asami says. “But I think it’ll be more beneficial to _expand_ the city rather than rebuild the downtown core,” she explains. Korra looks at her, intrigued. Asami continues.

“It’ll allow new start ups in fresh land, and tons of opportunity for modern architecture. Better than updating already crumbling buildings,” Asami is trailing off a bit now. She realizes this and brings the conversation back.

“Anyway, what have you been up to this week, besides distracting me of course.” Asami winks. Korra blushes.

“You’re a very pretty distraction, you know,” she mutters in a reply, saying words without thinking again. Asami blushes and turns away. Korra does the same. Asami smiles and breaks the silence.

“You’ve been taking such good care of your hair lately,” she softly remarks. “Any particular reason?” 

I _guess it’s finally time to spill the beans,_ Korra thinks, and gulps before she replies.

“Well, someone I know really likes it when I take care of it,” she stammers out, shaking a bit as her cheeks warm even more. Asami giggles.

Suddenly, Korra remembers what Jinora told her on Tuesday.

“So, what’s this person like?” Asami asks, her voice a bit sly. Korra scratches the back of her neck.

“W-Well,” she stutters. “She’s tall, elegant, very smart, and pretty... snazzy.” 

“Tell me more,” Asami starts to twirl her hair in her fingers.

_“You don’t have much to worry about, Korra. I’m sure Asami loves you too.”_

“She told me once she really likes my hair,” Korra says, turning away again. “So I wanted to make it really pretty for her,” 

“So why all of a sudden?” Asami asks, her face perking up.

“Well the wedding’s coming up and I want to impress you and ask you to be my date okay!?” Korra finally admits, perhaps a bit too excited in her delivery. She quickly realizes what she said, and recluses back into a blushing, emotional mess. 

Not expecting anything back, Korra is surprised when Asami kisses her on the cheek. She quickly backs off and looks at her giggling face with astonishment.

_“Asami loves you too.”_

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask since monday, you silly turtle duck.” Asami smiles, and grabs Korra’s hand. Korra smiles too, and turns away bashfully.

“Miss Sato, Avatar Korra, your table is ready,” the ready-to-quit host tiredly announces, yet enjoying the idea that soon he can nap. Asami stands up, bringing Korra with her. Hand in hand, Asami walks confidently as Korra scratches her cheek, looking away and smiling like an idiot.

_Finally,_ Korra thinks as they sit down. She can’t stop looking at Asami. She is more beautiful now than she has ever been, and Korra is so excited at the possibilities that can arise from today. 

_I’ll never get you out of my head,_ she thinks, admiring Asami with puppy dog eyes as she reads the menu. _But I think I finally got you out of my hair._  

Asami notices Korra staring at her and winks. Korra quickly looks at her own menu as Asami chuckles, a warm blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! This is the first multi-chapter story i've ever actually finished, and i'm personally really proud of that! I'd like to give special thanks to that anon that sent me a prompt that basically said "Asami notices Korra's been taking care of her hair ever since she called it snazzy, so she asks her about it," and my loyal reader on tumblr, melonishus! YOUR SUPPORT ACTUALLY INSPIRED ME TO FINISH IT OKAY THANK.
> 
> What's next on the list? I'm in the planning stages right now for my Legend of Rian story, of which you can read the prologue for right now! It's entitled "Lifetimes" and I highly recommend you give it a read.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much! Stay on the lookout for more!


End file.
